Happy Birthday
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy wants a special birthday gift from his lover. Is Cody willing to give in? And are Mike and Kevin  A-Ri  willing to participate? Warning: Foursome, Slash, Smut, Fluff. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Yes, yes, I'm still alive. I'm sorry I've let you all wait so long with an update, but I kinda lost my motivation and my inspiration there for a while. Don't worry, I've lots of other stories coming up. A new chapter of "Our Story thus far" as well as one for "Sex, Drugs and True Love" are in the making and I'm also writing on a sequel to "Misunderstanding". Just give me some time to regain my breath, cause god knows, THIS story took it away.**

**Pairing: Candy/A-Miz , yes, we are talking Foursome here**

**Title: Happy Birthday**

**Summary: Pure and utter smut. No summary needed.**

**Warning: Smut. Rough, unforgiving smut... and a little fluff in between.**

**Disclaimer: I own the crazy ideas in my head and the even crazier muses.**

**PS: Sorry, I've made Kevin (A-Ri) older in this fic than he is, but was too lazy to change it again since I didn't realize my mistake until somewhere along the end. Just ignore it, please! :)**

* * *

„You wanna do WHAT? " Cody was firmly seated in Randy's lap, facing his older lover of two years, incredulous look spread across his handsome features as he gasped in outrage. He truly could not believe what his lover had just suggested to him.

The older man shrugged, playing the tricks like an old pro as he fluttered his lashes and gave him his best pleading puppy-dog-facial. "Please? I know it's nothing you'd normally consider… but… it's my birthday, baby." He also knew it was asked a lot from his younger lover, knew that it was something going strictly against his morals. He was even sure that any other guy would probably leave him at this suggestion, but not Cody, not his naïve, kind, quirky Codes.

The young brunette actually considered doing it, wide eyes, slowly getting a touch of lusty gleam to them, scanning the club they were currently celebrating in for the two men Randy was talking about. He knew it would be a one-time thing; he also knew that Randy would never cheat on him and never leave him for another man, but this… this was a lot to swallow.

He never had participated in anything like this, not even a threesome, though his last lover had pleaded with him so often. Until he had found him in bed with another guy. He'd often enough wondered if it had also happened when he had gone with it and allowed the threesome, but then again, it probably wouldn't have changed a thing. Either way, he was glad it had happened; else, he would have never ended up with the man he was now straddling.

He found the duo pretty easily in the mass of dancing people, the other couple hotly grinding against each other, unobvious to the hungry looks they were getting from most of the men around them. He had to admit that he had always had a kink for them, often imagined them in bed together, but a foursome had surely never crossed his mind. However… they were hot, that was for sure.

"I'll even let you top me for the next two weeks, whenever and wherever. Just this one time, Codes… Look at them. Look at how fucking hot they are." That rumbling, sex-laced voice went straight to his cock, a shiver running down his spine, as he had to close his eyes for a moment to remain his composure. But, shit, that offer sounded really tempting. He did not get to top the older man often, not unless their was a special occasion, and he truly loved the feeling of Randy's tight, constricting, willing walls gripping him vice-like. Hell, those walls had managed to almost choke him off the last time they had gone at it.

"Fuck." It was the only word he was capable of breathing out, Randy's hands kneading his pert backside expertly while the older man was rocking his hips up to rub his ever-prominent bulge against his own now very hard, throbbing erection.

"Whatcha sayin', Codes? Wanna watch them go at it? Wanna have Michael's dick so far up your ass that you'll scream for more? Wanna have Kev suck ya off while Mike's ramming that sweet dick of his in your pert little ass? While I fuck Kev into oblivion?"

God, those words were doing so many things to him. He was hot and bothered, and if Randy kept on whispering such dirty, very filthy things in his ear while his fingers probed his entrance through the rough material of his jeans, he'd cum right on the spot without needing to be touched.

"You… You think they'd go for it?" Truly, with how Randy described it, he was getting interested in finding out.

"Is that a 'Yes', baby?" His lover's breath was tickling his prickling skin, wet tongue trailing a path from his neck up to his ear before white teeth roughly tucked at his lobe. "You wanna do it, babe? Wanna do… _them?_" That last word was hushed, dripping with sex like only Randy could do it, the older mans hands squeezing his butt-cheeks and pressing his hard groin against his own.

A moan made it past his lips as his eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled forward onto his older lover's shoulder, hands tightly gripping his biceps now as he tried to contain himself. "Yeah… Yeah, I wanna… do… them." Two could play the game, own voice shaky but full of lust, of need, lips barely brushing the sensitive spot behind Randy's ear.

Though he gave a disappointed whine when Randy lifted him up and out of his lap, instantly missing the comfortable warmth of his lover's body, Cody watched with something akin to pride as the older man gracefully strode over towards the dancing couple. Nothing seemed to bother him as he pushed passed onlookers and other grinding couples, completely confident, completely relaxed, completely obvious to the lustful glances he was getting.

Cody did not only admire him for his strength and his grace, but also loved him for the kindness and caring soul that lay underneath his cold exterior. Despite being a horndog, he was HIS, and while others called him naïve for believing Randy would never cheat on him, he KNEW it was true.

He watched with great interest as the two brunette's stopped dancing, Randy whispering something into Mike's ear that lead to them leaving the floor and heading for the bar. They chatted animatedly for a while, Cody catching the curious glances Mike was giving him every now and then, while Randy's eyes never left the two men in front of him.

A blush crept up his cheeks as he felt Kevin's eyes, even from that far away, staring straight at him, heated and lustful. It was something he usually enjoyed, attention, because it made him feel precious and desired. However, in this situation it only made him nervous. He could see Mike's lips slowly quirking up into a smirk, getting wider with each word Randy spoke, and he would have loved to listen in on them.

He knew that Randy could be pretty convincing if he wanted something, knew that the older man had quite some charms on him that could lull others in after only a few seconds, and it was obviously working again as Kevin and Mike both nodded their heads one last time before being lead over to their booth by a proudly smirking Randy.

A few minutes later, they were out of the club, Randy and Cody leading the way to their hotel while Kevin and Mike trailed behind. "How did you get them to agree?" Cody's curiosity had risen to a level of sheer disbelief from the moment they had grabbed their jackets until now, leaning into his stronger lover's side to whisper into his ear.

However, he did not get the answer he expected as Randy only, casually, shrugged his broad shoulders, shooting the two men behind them wink and a winning smile before leaning down to whisper back. "I made them an offer they couldn't resist." It was all Cody needed to know –in Randy's opinion- and also the only words they spoke on the five minutes walk to their hotel.

Even the elevator-ride was unusually quiet, Cody's head lowered as he was nervously chewing on his lips, pondering on whether he could still bail out or not. However, the heated glances he was getting, not only from Mike and Kevin but also from his older lover, made him hard and needy in a way nothing else had ever managed to do.

Once in their room, Randy kicked the door shut behind them and strode over to the two beds they had pushed together to one earlier that day. Shrugging down his jacket, he let it drop to the floor next to their bags, before turning back around to face them all. A smirk appeared on his lips again as he saw just how nervous all of them were, though Mike tried to hide it behind his usual façade of cockiness.

Cody was surely the one most uncomfortable, all eyes on him, sparkling, gleaming, not really helping the matter as he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "So… So how are we doing this?" He was surprised his voice did not give up on him, so trembling and quiet that the words were hard to understand, hands tightly buried in his pockets as he avoided eye contact with the others.

Seconds later, he felt two warm and shaky palms on his cheeks, and before he could even react to it, his head was yanked up and lips were pressed upon his. Eyes wide in shock, in surprise, he stared back at the older man kissing him –Kevin-, body trembling, the urge to push the other man away fading with each passing second.

He had to admit, those lips felt good on his, so soft and inviting, and only moments later his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted as he returned the kiss with just as much hunger and vigor as Kevin.

Randy had moved over to Mike in the meanwhile, long, talented fingers helping the older yet much inexperienced man out of his jacket, tips slightly ghosting over the bare skin underneath to cause the usually so cocky and loud man goosebumps. His lips brushed over the shell of the others ear while discarding the hindering material, voice just barely above a whisper, husked against heated skin. "They look hot together, don't they, Michael?"

All the other brunette could muster was an approving nod and a lost moan as he shivered under the touch of the Missouri-native, eyes fluttering shut when those rough, yet heavenly lips started to train a line of kisses from his ear down to his shoulder.

Cody's hands sneaked up to curl around Kevin's neck, pulling him deeper in, lips invitingly parting as a sigh of content made it up his throat. Alex took the chance to delve his tongue inside, groaning at the delicious taste of cherry-coke mixed with peanuts and something that was uniquely Cody. Fingers firmly tangling the youngest ones hair, his unoccupied hand slithered down the taut back-muscles until it reached the curves of Cody's pert backside, yanking him forward and into his hardening groin to elicit a gasp of surprise, yet one of pleasure from him.

While the kiss had started out rough and sloppy, it slowly turned into a slow, exploring dance of tongue, lips tasting and nibbling while hands started to roam eachothers bodies. Neither of them realized their lovers presence anymore, heard them walking up to them, not until Randy's body was pressed flush against Cody's back, large, warm palms cupping his hips.

"Fuck, baby, so hot… You feel how much you two turn us on?" He rocked his groin forward against his younger lover's pert backside, gaining a cute little whimper from the brunette while Kevin's hand on his neck kept him in place.

Mike was standing next to them, palm brushing over his own lover's cheek before he let it drop down to Kevin's jacket, slowly taking it off for the man.

Though panting heavily, neither Cody nor Kevin broke the kiss, the presence of their lovers only making them harder, hotter, kiss intensifying as their groins rubbed against eachothers. It was only when Randy's fingers fidgeted with the hem of his lover's shirt, tips softly brushing the shivering skin, that they pulled away long enough for the older man to lift the material above Cody's head.

Both gasping for air, they stared at each other, cheeks burning, flushed, eyes hooded and dark, blown with lust. Kevin's shirt went next, Mike's talented hands making quick work of the distracting item, before Cody's lips indulged his into another kiss.

Randy's as well as Mike's eyes were glued to the scene in front of them, matching smirks painting their features as they groaned in need, in pure desire. Randy was the first who could not hold back anymore, suddenly lashing out to grab Cody's wrist, pulling him away from the older ravenette, and turning him around to hungrily devour his luscious lips.

A pained whimper escaped his lover's throat before he melted into his kiss, body going limp in the powerful, possessive embrace of the older man.

The kiss was a simple sign for the other couple who Cody truly belonged to, that after this was over, the younger brunette would be all his again, his alone. However, it was not only to show them their role in this little experiment, but also to show Cody. To remind the young man of whom he was, of whom he belonged to, whom he loved with body, heart and soul.

Mike's hands were trailing up and down his lover's taut abs while they watched their hosts, a scene probably everyone in the locker-room would love to witness, something so hot, so absolutely sexy that it took their breath away. "Fuck…" The only word they were both capable of almost simultaneously left their lips as Randy grinded his hard groin against the young brunette, growling, hands groping at the pert buttocks Cody possessed.

Everyone in the locker-room admired Cody's and Randy's relationship, the strong bond they had. Everyone craved to one day be able and have something close to what they had, something that deep, that loving, knowing that their partner would do everything for them, even give their life. That was why they had agreed to this evening without hesitation.

Being able to share what the two brunette's had, if only for one, two hours, was a chance neither of them would pass up on. Even if it was meant to be a one-time thing, both –Kevin and Mike- hoped to learn something out of it, to be able to witness that raw sexappeal paired with that undeniable deep love Randy and Cody shared.

He could not go slow any longer, Mike's fingers finally, teasingly slipping under the waistband of Kevin's dress-pants until the tips came into contact with hard, fleshy sex, the older mans hips involuntarily snapping forward as he craved for more, begged for more. "Please, Michael."

The hoarse, throaty whisper made Randy break away from his boy, head snapping towards the source of that sexy noise, eyes blown with lust as he let go of a shaky groan. Cody's eyes followed, the youngest hand's tightly digging into his lover's biceps as his body was pressed flushed against him, lips slightly parted as he stared at the men only a few feet away.

"Shit…" Cody's gasp was so full of pornographic erotic that it made Randy even harder, if even possible with the scene playing in front of them.

Kevin's pants lowered to his knees, head thrown back into Mike's shoulder, eyes shut tight, lids fluttering, full, cock-sucking lips hanging open, and hips moving back and forth while Mike's hand expertly pumped him with slow, torturous strokes.

Unconsciously, Cody's tongue snaked out to wet his lips, moan emitting from within his throat as he rocked his own growing sex into Randy's thigh, the older man instantly reacting to his young lover's silent plea as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Go, suck him, baby. I know you want to. Go, take that thick, hard cock in your mouth and show him what wonders it can fulfill."

He did not make a move, not until after he had grinded his jeans-covered backside into the prominent bulge of his older lover, lids fluttering close for just a few seconds, before praising himself free of Randy's touch and taking the few steps over to the deeply lost couple.

The soft brush of fingertips against his bare skin made him shutter, eyes flying open in an instant just to stare into the beautiful blue orbs of one Cody Runnels, sultry and dark. Mike was watching his movements, slowing the strokes on Kevin's pulsing length until coming to a halt the second he saw the young brunette drop down on his knees.

Kevin's hips bucked forward just at the sheer image in front of him –Cody down on his knees, hands roaming his taut, muscular torso with a tenderness he had never felt before, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips-, the image of pure, adultery sex. A groan escaped him at the first tentative flick of Cody's tongue against his leaking tip, Mike's hand completely withdrawing only to –seconds later- be replaced by two hot, voluminous, sucking lips as Cody took him into the hot caverns of his mouth.

The young brunette's eyes fluttered shut, a low, appreciative moan rising from his throat at the unique taste that was Kevin, at the thick, throbbing flesh filling his mouth, the shy, slender touch of the other mans hand as it brushed through his hair as if asking for permission.

He went down as far as his throat would let him before slowly pulling back up, tongue pressing against the pulsing vein on the underside of Kevin's cock while he willed his eyes back open to stare at the owner of that precious piece of flesh. Watching with a smirk as Kevin's lips parted in a silent gasp, he lapped up the bit of pre-cum before using his teeth to graze the sensitive flesh on his way back down, snickering when Kevin's hand finally gave his hair a sharp, demanding tuck and a hiss emitted from the older ravenette.

He felt left out. Well, not exactly left out, but watching his lover suck Kevin down his heavenly throat in that deliciously sinful way only Cody could, it left him hot and bothered, painfully hard. He needed to get some relief, and quick, his balls already feeling as though they would explode any given moment.

Quickly crossing the path over to Mike, still glancing at Cody down on his knees out of the corner of his eyes –sparkling with an almost predatory gleam now-, he grabbed the ash-blond by his neck and without giving Mike any time to react, his lips were upon the blonde's and his nimble fingers started to work on zipper and button of his jeans.

Roughly, hungrily exploring the wet, warm depths of Mike's mouth, Randy groaned, eyes fluttering shut, pressing his body flat against the Ohio-natives well-build, taut chest. His own jeans soon found the same fate as Mike's, landing on the rough, cold carpet of their room, to free his aching length.

Going commando had certainly been a good idea that night, his cock thanking him immediately as it twitched and throbbed with need. Thankfully, Mike's hand found his searing flesh without a word needing to be spoken, an almost guttural moan rising from deep within his throat as the long, slender fingers came into contact with his pulsing flesh.

Cody's eyes fluttered back open the instant he heard his lovers deep, approving moan, gaze flicking over to where they stood, bucking forward at the image of Mike pleasuring the dark-tanned man. Despite his doubts earlier, he was turned on beyond believe, his erection straining against the rough confines of his boxershorts. His lips never left Kevin's pulsing flesh, clamping down on the length as an almost pornographic moan rose from his throat, one that sent all kinds of vibrations and shivers through the older mans body.

"Shit, Cody… come on… move, please!" Kevin's hands clammed down on his shoulders, keeping him in place, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before Cody's head started to bop up and down on him again, lathering, slicking him up, tasting and exploring every ridge of that hard, throbbing flesh.

Randy's head was resting on Mike's shoulder, own hand tightly clasping onto Mike's wrist to control the pace on his aching length, guiding him as he bit and licked on the sensitive flesh of the younger mans neck. He was whispering things into Mike's ear, things Cody would have loved to hear, as the affect they had on Mike was clearly visible. The man had not even been touched yet and his sex was already rock-hard and pulsing with need, tip leaking, a sequence of wanton moans and needy whimpers leaving his lips. Sounds that were so fucking sexy that the tension in the room was soon unbearable.

"Codes… Babe… get up and come over here… will ya?" It was supposed to sound like an order, but between the pants and gasps, it came out more as a needy plea. Randy's hips still bucking into the expert touch of Mike's nimble fingers as he stared over his shoulder towards his young lover.

The young brunette gave Kevin's length a last tentative lick, swirling his tongue around the pulsing tip before releasing him with a wet, slurping 'pop', grin firmly placed on those cock-sucking lips. He did not question Randy's plea for one second, rising to his feet in an instant to stride over towards the other couple, but not before giving a playful slap to Kevin's bare, reverberating rear and sending him a teasing wink.

Randy preyed himself free from Mike's embrace, kissing the slightly younger blond hard, rough, needy, before his dark-blown eyes landed on his younger lover, lips curled up in that oh so famous smirk of his. His arm reached out quickly, fingers hooking into the waistband of Cody's jeans to yank him forward and crush their lips together, panting into the younger mans mouth "Let him get you ready, baby… Make you feel real good… Stretch you for that big cock of his…"

Those dirty, filthy words did things to Cody that probably no one would be proud of, his length aching, twitching inside of the too tight material of his still fastened jeans. And his lover did not even need to touch him to know what he was doing to him. The needy whimper from the young brunette was all he needed to hear to know how ready he was.

His hot tongue explored the warm moistures of his lover for a while longer, turning into something a lot more softer and loving after the first few seconds, one hand caressing the younger mans cheek while the other slowly worked open button and zipper, making sure to rub his leaking, pulsing flesh against Cody's thigh in the process. "You ready for it?" He knew the answer already by the way Cody reacted to his touch, moaned and whimpered into his mouth, hands clinging to his biceps and all, but he needed to hear it out of those voluminous, plush lips just for his own satisfaction.

"Yeah… Yeah… I want it…" Pants were carefully lowered down his strong thighs, boxershorts following seconds after, leaving the young brunette exposed and vulnerable to all eyes. Mike's eyes hungrily roamed the perfect body of the young man, landing on the straining, thick erection that had been hidden from his view so far, mouth watering at the image of it.

Kevin's tongue snaked out to lick his lips, swallowing hard at the sight in front of him, the almost 11 inches surely the longest he'd ever seen so far and definitely something he wanted to taste later, he NEEDED to taste. Shit, THAT would surely stretch and burn you.

Randy gave his younger lover one last gentle, lingering kiss, large palm tentatively squeezing his pert ass before taking a step back and motioning Mike to take over where he had stopped. He, himself, wanted to make sure Kevin would be ready for his own aching length, striding over towards him with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes, tongue teasingly running across his lips.

Mike's hands were roaming Cody's body, eyes following the feather-like touches as he tried to steady his breathing –a pretty much hopeless plan with that god-like body in front of him. He could feel Cody's muscles tense underneath his fingertips, could feel the slight shiver cursing through the young brunette's body, the sharp inhales he was taking as those ebony lashes fluttered close, then opened again to stare back at him through hooded lids. It was an image that could make anyone cum in just a few seconds, Cody's features so sinfully angelic and innocent as those baby-blues darkened over with lust.

He dropped down to his knees, now on eye-level with that thick, long sex, staring at it for a long, torturous while until the faint sound of a whimper made it to his ears and he looked up to see Cody almost begging him to take a lick. And that he did. Tongue darting out, Mike let it trace around the pulsing tip before flicking it inside the slit to taste the first beats of pre-cum, humming at the salty, unique taste.

Noting the slight jerk of Cody's hips, the blond grinned triumphantly before trailing his tongue down the pulsing vein on the underside of the massive length until he stopped at the base only to let his teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh and gain a low, deep groan from the young brunette, hands tightly squeezing his shoulders.

Kevin was bracing himself against the wall, hands and forehead pressed against it, teeth worrying his lips and legs spread wide while Randy's large palms were kneading at his back, fingertips grazing the shivering muscles.

He had discarded his shirt seconds ago, standing as bare as god had made him, lips millimeters away from Kevin's ear as his tongue played with the lobe, hands gliding down to the pert rear the older man possessed to squeeze it, before giving the right cheek a playful smack. Groaning at the sound of reverberating flesh, his teeth scraped over the nape of Kevin's neck, hips bucking forward against the tight ass of the man he was going to fuck soon.

Hand coming back up, he presented the ravenette with long, slender fingers, running them teasingly over Kevin's lips before husking "Suck 'em" into the willing man's ear. And suck he did, as if his life depended on it. The room filled with Randy's groans of approval, aching length hardening even more under how skillfully Kevin was slicking up his digits, reveling in how that hot, wet mouth was feeling around his digits and smirking at the thought of those cock-sucking lips soon around his younger lover's sex. Cody would definitely be in for some treat.

Cody already was a whimpering and writhing mess, hands trying to clasp for anything to steady his shaking body as Mike's tongue slowly caressed his insides, lubing him up. It was a seldom treat, Randy usually using his fingers or a toy to loosen him up –not that he would ever complain though-, and Mike's tongue did nothing but work wonders inside of him, flicking back and forth, lapping at his insides, tickling all the right spots to have him a panting, sweaty mess in just a few minutes.

Randy could not help but to stare at his younger lover, groaning as he took in the sight of Cody bent over like that, holding himself up against the cupboard he'd managed to reach out to, those little mewls and moans HE usually drew out of the young man turning him on more than anything, even more than feeling Kevin's walls clenching and stretching around his digits.

His pace quickened on its own accord as he got lost in that image, Kevin's low whimpers and satisfied moans going unnoticed by him as he concentrated on his lovers pleased features, on Mike's tongue darting in and out of that tight, welcoming heat that felt so heavenly sheathed around his own length every time they fucked.

His length throbbed and twitched more with each passing second, hunger and desire growing as he ground his throbbing sex into Kevin's arched back, fingers still working deliberately at opening the older man up. He willed his eyes back to the writhing figure in front of him, knowing that he would probably blow his load before even getting to the good stuff if he watched his young lover any longer.

Cody was wriggling his hips back and forth in an attempt to get Mike's tongue deeper inside of him, but the older man held him in a vice-like grip, hands firmly planted on those pert ass-cheeks as he moved his head back and forth and twirled his tongue around. One thumb was came into play, carefully probing the entrance before sliding inside together with his tongue to stretch him further, to prepare him for a lot more to come, groaning at Cody's eagerness, at those tight walls clamping down on his digit.

Kevin was tight, that was for sure, but Cody was almost virgin-like, something that made him wonder who truly was doing all the fucking in their relationship. Then again, with that thick, meaty girth Cody possessed, Randy should be walking a lot funnier if he was the taker. He let his thoughts trail off for a moment until feeling a large palm accurately clawing at his wrist, trying to force his thumb deeper inside. Smirking as he drew away to look up into the pleading eyes of Cody, he ran his tongue along his lips before pushing his thumb inside as deep as possible, making the younger man moan out loud.

It was a sight to behold, Cody spread out like this for him, cheeks flushed and lips parted, ebony lashes fluttering against prominent cheekbones, throbbing, hard length standing proud against taut abs, only waiting to be touched… and his hole quivering as his walls enveloped the single digit. He could not help it. Roughly yanking his thumb out, he spit onto the gaping hole before going in with his middle and index fingers, reveling into the needy whimper it drew out of the younger man, Cody surprisingly pushing back into the touch instead of jerking away.

The boy was surely made to take.

"Turn around! On your hands and knees." Randy could not hold back any longer, his length throbbing painfully hard at how tight Kevin was, ordering the older man into the position he had planned for him all along. The only things missing were Cody facing them and Mike buried deep inside of his lover. Kevin obeyed almost instantly, his brain already melted to complete mush at how expertly Randy had stabbed his prostate with every other thrust of his digits. It had made his mouth water for more.

Though lost in his own movements, fingers pumping in and out of Cody's clenching walls while his tongue was trailing a line up the young brunette's back, Mike heard the shuffling on the other side of the room, turning around for a short moment to see his lover on his hands and knees and Randy kneeling behind him, hands firmly planted on Kevin's hips.

Before anything else could happen, he stilled his own actions, removing his fingers to a soft whine from Cody, placing a chaste kiss to his back and murmuring a "Turn around" against the shivering skin of the younger man.

Cody obeyed –though at first hesitantly- until seeing the scene in front of them, his mouth watering at what was about to come. He quickly made his way over to where Kevin was on his hands and knees, before Mike could even protest, Randy's promises from earlier in the club fogging his brain as he came to a halt in front of the two.

Mike followed with an arched brow, eyes traveling towards the initiator of this whole action, seeing the smirk firmly placed on his lips and the tongue teasingly running over them as he stared back at his younger lover. He shrugged it off, however, the looks they were sharing only turning him on even more the longer he stared at them, wishing that one day he'd have the same connection, the same amount of love with Kevin, or at least something close to it, knowing that what Randy and Cody shared was truly something special.

Stopping right behind the young brunette, he let his hands slide up and down his sides, feeling the shudder cursing through Cody's body at the gentle touch. He leaned forward to brush his lips over the brunette's cheek, whispering a low, almost groaned "You ready?" in his ear, loving how quickly Cody was to nod his head.

Randy was mesmerized by the image in front of him, HIS Cody naked and vulnerable, cheeks flushed, eyes blown with lust, lids hooded, lips slightly parted. If it had not been for the promise of even better things to come, he would have exploded right then. Cody was the pure epitome of sex in his opinion, the one man he would never want to miss in his life, he would die for.

Clasping his hands on taut flesh again, Kevin giving a small yelp at the action, Randy smirked at his young lover, his straining length rubbing up and down the quivering crack of the older man before he slowly pushed into it, only the tip, only a little to tease, gaining a disappointed whimper from Kevin as he pulled back again.

Mike was just as mesmerized by the two of them as he watched over Cody's shoulder, chest pressed flat against the young mans back, hands tightly kneading the pert flesh of those perfectly shaped hips, groin bucking forward with each single whimper and moan filling the air. Not able to wait any longer, not WANTING to wait any longer, he pushed forward, breaching the tight entrance in one go, groaning at the clenching heat enveloping him.

Cody groaned, low, deep, a sound that went straight to Randy's groin and he, too, could not hold back anymore, thrusting into the older mans willing body until he was sheathed fully inside the wonderful heat, torso collapsing forward and onto Kevin's arched back. "Fuck." It was the only word spoken, the only word anyone was capable off to form, Randy's breathing irregular as he tried to steady himself on his hands.

Cody's sex was jutting proudly against his abs, untouched and crying for attention as Mike slowly started to move inside of him, hands firmly kneading his hips. They found a rhythm soon, Cody pushing back against him whenever he thrust forward, rocking back and forth, as the thick length filled him fully, sweet little moans and whispered explicatives spilling from his parted, bruised lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

Randy soon found the strength to straighten up again, hands running up and down Kevin's back, enjoying the way the younger man arched into the touch as he slowly started to rock in and out of him, deep and firm thrusts, groaning each time the walls constricted around his aching length.

Cody's hand reached forward as if on autopilot, fingertips brushing through Kevin's sweaty, ruffled hair, silently begging him to do something, anything so his sex got the attention it needed, and Kevin got the hint almost immediately.

Raising his head, eyes filled with hunger and lust, he let his lips brush over the throbbing girth, tentatively tasting, tongue slowly exploring the ridges of its tip before leaning further forward and sliding his lips over the head, sucking it in.

Cody's hips jerked forward automatically, a breath he did not even know he was keeping inside, escaping his plump lips at the heavenly feeling of Kevin's warm, wet mouth on him paired with the sensation of Mike's rigid length nudging his sweet spot constantly. He knew by the fire rising inside of him that he would not need much to tip over the edge, trying to hold back as long as possible as he rocked back and forth into Mike's hips and Kevin's hot, skilled moisture.

Randy had a hard time himself, watching his man in the throes of ecstasy like this, paired with the heavenly sinful feeling of Kevin's walls drawing him in even further with each thrust. It made his balls ache, a tingle of pleasure rolling down his spine each time he nudged that sweet spot inside of him. His thrusts were slow but steady, hard and deep -just like he loved it with Cody- as he fought for his eyes to stay open, transfixed at the image in front of him.

Mike could feel his balls throb and tingle as he thrust into Cody, deep groans spilling from his lips at the tightness of those warm walls, at how perfectly they gripped him, a string of curses accompanying every other rock of his hips. Sure, it was not Kevin, but he could definitely get addicted to that pliant, willing heat. He reveled in the sweet little moans Kevin was making while his throat took Cody in inch-by-inch, breathing becoming irregular as he watched his lover's throat constrict around that thick, monstrous girth of the young brunette, loving the image of his lover on his hands and knees, giving Cody the blowjob of his lifetime.

He knew by the way Cody bucked against him, the way his tight heat clenched around him, that the young man was not far away from exploding anymore, picking up the speed of his thrusts and going as deep as possible.

Randy's heart started beating heavily against his ribcage as he watched his lovers face contort in pure bliss, his thrusts becoming frantic, erratic, grip on Kevin's hips tightening as he hammered into him towards his release.

With the way the hot throat was swallowing and constricting around him and Mike's rigid length hit his prostate on each deep and precise thrust, Cody slowly lost control, his ebony lashes fluttering shut as his breathing picked up. Only moments later, he was spinning down the spiral of release, his cry swallowed by his lover's lips as Randy leaned forward to press them together, almost folding Kevin in two in the process.

The ravenette kept swallowing and sucking until he felt Cody's sex softening inside his throat, releasing him with a wet slurping sound and licking his lips clean from the remains of the sticky, white fluid, groaning at the unique taste.

The rapid clenching of Cody's walls paired with the pornographic groan escaping his own lover's plump, bruised and battered lips, were enough to set Mike off, too, as his pace became frantic, almost furious and a few more thrusts later he followed the young brunette. Pulling out quickly as not to flood the young man, he roughly tucked at his throbbing length, the hot, sticky cum splattering Cody's pert rear and his back as he slumped forward against him, letting go a 'whoosh' of breath.

When he finally came down from his post-orgasmic bliss, Cody instantly dropped down to his knees, hand wrapping around Kevin's abandoned, pulsing sex without needing to be asked, stroking him in time with Randy's already frantic thrusts.

A cry rang through the room, drowning out the animalistic grunts and satisfied sighs from the others, as the cold palm came into contact with Kevin's searing, hot flesh, his hips frantically pushing forward into the touch before snapping back again to meet Randy's thrusts.

It was a sensation completely new to him, having not only a hand and a rigid sex on him, IN him, but also three different pairs of lips caressing his skin, Randy sucking and nibbling at his neck, Cody teasing his face with kisses while Mike's lips felt hot on his arms. It was just too much to take and seconds later, Kevin screamed out, body going limp in Randy's arms as he shuddered and bucked through his release, his cum covering Cody's fingers and the carpet as he slumped forward.

Randy felt as though his length would fall off at the force those hot walls clamped down on him, quickly pulling out of the spasming hole and squeezing his dick at the base to prevent the inevitable from happening. A soft whisper escaped his lips as he tried to hold back, one that went straight down to Cody's groin as their eyes locked.

Instantly knowing what he wanted, Cody crawled over to him, wrapping his lips around the throbbing girth to graze his teeth over the sensitive skin, swallowing him completely. Letting his throat constrict around the pulsing sex, once, twice, before coming back up and twirling his tongue around the engorged head, he could hear Randy's breathing picking up and by the way his older lover was holding onto him, he knew it would only be a matter of seconds until he would cum. And he was right.

Only one more flick of his tongue through the leaking slit and one more tuck to the sensitive flesh, and Randy toppled over, barely able to hold himself up on Cody's shoulders as he cried out in satisfaction, his warm seed sliding down his lover's welcoming throat.

Just watching the scene in front of them made the other couple rock-hard again, Mike now kneeling behind his lover who had turned around the second he had heard the pleased sigh from Randy. His arms were securely wrapped around the young ravenette's waist, holding him up as his lips peppered the heated skin on his shoulder with gentle kisses, both sets of eyes transfixed on the show being presented to them.

Cody licked him clean, eyes hooded and dark as he watched Randy's face contort in ecstasy, taking pride in making him lose control like this, in being the only one allowed to drink his essence. Pulling back, he stared up at him, giving a startled yelp when the 'Vipers' eyes shot open and his arms reached out to grab his cheeks and pull him up into a soul-searing, passionate kiss only to taste himself on his precious boys lips. "Thank you…" It were two words, so small and innocent, but meaningful, whispered over and over between pants and gasps while Mike and Kevin slowly got up from the rough carpet to get their clothes together.

They did not even realize the two of them getting dressed again, too lost in each others eyes, in the loving tenderness of their kisses, only looking back up from eachothers faces when they heard the faint, murmured whisper of "Happy Birthday, Randy." from Michael before the door fell shut behind the other couple.

Only the smirk on Randy's lips indicated that he had heard the birthday wish, his eyes back on his lovers smiling, glowing features, thumbs caressing those flushed, heated cheeks of him.

"Was the present what you expected it to be?" The question came out as a hoarse whisper, Cody's throat raw and battered from what he had taken that night, nonetheless a warm smile tucking on his lips and his eyes sparkling with nothing but love… and insecureness.

"Baby… As long as you're there with me, it's always MORE than what I could hope for."

* * *

**IF you're still alive after reading this, I'd be more than happy to receive a view reviews. The more reviews, the more motivation for my upcoming fics! :)**


End file.
